Kankuro Love Lust Pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: Have a look at Kankuro's sexy side. Warning, steamy content!


Kankuro. love. lust. pleasure.

The sand village was always hot, so hot that sometimes I couldn't stand it. Me and my boyfriend, Kankuro would aways complain about the heat, but would wrap up warm in the night for it was always too cold.  
Today was just as hot as the other days, me and Kankuro were down at the Kazekage's private beach, soaking up the sun.  
I was lying down on my front, sunglasses on and my eyes closed, Kankuro lying right beside me, on his front, sunglasses on. The sun was radiating off of us, the heat burning at our skin, but I didn't care, as long as I am with Kankuro, that is all that I care about.  
"hey, sexy, want to go for a swim?" Kankuro asked. I turned and faced him, smiling and nodding. Kankuro lifted me up and started to run towards the water, me screaming and laughing before he threw me into the ice cold water. I gasp at the coldness but started to splash Kankuro, having fun.  
"oh no you don't" Kankuro said before he grabbed me by my waist and started to swing me about, making me giggle and laugh, a smile made its way on my face as we both joked and had fun.  
It started to get cold, really cold, the sun was starting to set and the heat started to disappear, Kankuro noticed this and lifted me up, taking me back to the towels before wrapping me up in one.  
"Lets head back, its getting quite nippy" Kankuro said as he picked me up and started to walk through the thin trees back to his private beach house Gaara gave to him. He opened the door and put me on the sofa before closing the door.  
It was dark out already and Kankuro turned on the lights and started to cook something while I got changed into one of his shirts, just long enough to cover my bottom half, since having no knickers on.  
"Hey Kank" I said as I walked into the kitchen and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. It smelt delicious and looked it to.  
He put the food on the table before we both sat down and ate, enjoy the warm sensation on our tongues.  
After that meal me and Kankuro decided to cuddle up on the sofa, talking about random things that came to mind, like 'have you ever kissed a frog' (random I know)  
We laughed and had great fun before we made our way to the bedroom.

I laid down on the soft silk quilts on the bed and watched as Kankuro stripped down so he was only in his boxers. I smiled and got off the bed, grabbing a pillow and walking up behind Kankuro. I smirked before I hit him, sending him laughing as he grabbed another pillow and tired to hit me.  
I dodged all his attacks, only getting some hits here and there. I hit him numerous times and laughed as we had a big pillow fight.  
then as we both went to hit each other the pillows collided and they burst, billions of feathers went up in the air and surrounded us, creating quite a beautiful scene for us.  
I ran around the room, Kankuro right after me before I stopped. Something was controlling my body, I couldn't move. I then turned round and started to walk over to Kankuro.  
Damn him, he is the one controlling me.  
I walked over and then Kankuro kissed me, lust filled my body and my arms automatically went around his neck, fingers gliding through his hair.  
His hands went around my waist before he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his torso as he walked towards the silky bed and laid me gently on it, looking down upon me.  
I smiled and kissed him before his hands travelled up my top and took it off.  
Kankuro looked down upon my smooth sun-kissed skin, flawless in every way before he glided his fingers across it, making me shiver.  
He smirked and started to kiss all over my stomach, leaving a bit of face paint on it. I laughed and giggled as I was a little bit ticklish before Kankuro made his way to my lips and kissed me.  
I moaned, I loved the sensation of his tongue molding with mine, I love the taste of cinnamon as it flowed through my mouth, I love him.  
Kankuro smirked before he took of my bra in one smooth move. He chucked it across the room before he groped a breast with one hand and massaged it, the other being played with his lips and tongue.  
I moaned several times as he played with my nipples, nibbling here and there and sucking to.  
While he concentrated on my breasts, I moved my fingers towards his abs, feeling the strong muscles. I moved my hand up and down, feeling all the creases, all the dents, all of the smooth skin.  
Kankuro left my breasts and I moved my head to his chest, licking at his chest, nibbling a little at his nipples, making him groan and gasp. I soon left his nipples and went to his neck, sucking all over, trying to find his soft spot.  
"where are you dammit" I mumbled to myself before I found it, sucking and licking it hard to create a hickey.  
"My turn" Kankuro said before he started to search my neck, having more luck then I did as he found it straight away. I moaned as he sucked down, kissing and licking on my neck, leaving a hickey to mark me as his.

I turned him around before stripping off what he had left of his clothes, his boxers, before I leaned my head down and licked the length of his 'item' a groan escaping Kankuro's lips. I smirked before I carried on licking at his 'item' starting from the bottom going up.  
I decided to give him a little more pleasure so I used my hands as well, Kankuro moaning and groaning, saying my name.  
I then moved my head further down so the end of his 'item' went into my mouth and I began to nibble and suck, the moans increasing in volume from Kankuro.  
I then put the whole thing in my mouth before I started to bob up and down, taking in every thing.  
Kankuro moaned, his hands went to my head as he started to lead me, making me go faster as he felt the pleasure.  
I stopped and licked all the way up is stomach, chest to his neck.  
This time it was my turn to moan, I was down on my back, us both totally naked and his tongue licking at my thighs, going near my 'area' before going away again.  
I moaned and whimpered, making Kankuro smirk before he licked at my 'area' creating pleasure to vibrate through me.  
I moaned and Kankuro kept licking, his tongue going in deep, going in circles, hitting the right spots.  
"now for the real pleasure" Kankuro said as he moved his head away from my 'area' leaving finger marks on my thighs before he moved his 'item' to my 'area' and pushed in, making a squelching sound as he pushed in deeper.  
He waited until I was comfortable with the size and feel before he went out and in again. He started to pick up speed, thumping into me, his ball sacks bouncing off my skin as he went faster, going deeper and harder.  
All I did was moan, and of course, I didn't mind at all, and neither did he, Kankuro was too busy concentrating on my sexy body to notice that I was doing nothing, so I stopped him, flipped him over before I started to do the work, riding him.  
He moaned, holding onto my hips as I moved up and down, but I was to slow for Kankuro before he flipped me round and continued, and not long after he flipped me over I started to feel the need to come.  
"K-Kankuro!" I screamed as I came, kankuro coming a second later, pleasure shooting through our bodies before they died out.  
Kankuro collapsed on me, before rolling off to the side before hugging me.  
"Best...night...ever" He breathed before he closed his eyes. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead before I too, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Best night ever.


End file.
